SD-237 Winning Gundam
The SD-237 Winning Gundam is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try, built and piloted by Fumina Hoshino. Technology & Combat Characteristics An original SD Gundam created by Fumina after she was inspired by the SD Gundam battle between Sekai Kamiki and Minato Sakai, the Winning Gundam is a medium range MS that can also function as a support unit. The Winning Gundam is equipped with a pair of vulcan guns, a beam machine gun, and a radome shield that can function as a handheld buzz saw. It has less firepower compared to Fumina's previous Gunpla, the RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan, but can transform from its SD Gundam mode into a Core Booster mode after reorganizing some of its parts. The Core Booster mode grants the unit higher speed as well as flight capability. During battle, the Winning Gundam provides support via its unique ability of separating into various power-up parts that can be equipped onto the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam and LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam. This is known as the 'Winning Road' and when in use, the Winning Gundam's remaining head will transform into a Core Fighter that is capable of fighting on its own. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The main handheld ranged weaponry of the Winning Gundam's SD Gundam mode, the beam machine gun can fire beam shots in a rapid fire manner. In Core Booster form, the beam machine gun is mounted on the unit's bottom left. :;*Beam Bow Gun ::Formed through the attachment of the suit's V-fin to the top of the beam machine gun, the beam bow gun functions like a crossbow and fires arrow-shaped beams. :;*Beam Saber ::A beam saber can be emitted from the beam machine gun's barrel for close combat. ;*Radome Shield :Mounted on the left shoulder, the radome shield is the unit's main defensive equipment. As its name implies, it can also function as a radome for data collection and this is primarily used when in Core Booster mode. The shield can also be used for offensive purposes as it contains a buzz saw. In Core Booster mode, the shield is mounted underneath the main body. :;*Buzz Saw ::A circular saw hidden underneath the radome shield, it spins at a high speed for excellent cutting capability. To use the buzz saw, the shield has to be held in hand. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on either side of the mohawk camera, the pair of vulcan guns are facing the sky and are the main weapons of Winning Gundam's Core Fighter. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate as well as lots of ammunition, and can easily destroy an enemy unit. ;*Winning Launcher :Formed from the combination of one of Winning Gundam's backpack boosters and legs, the Winning Launcher usually serves as a power up equipment for Lightning Gundam's beam rifle/beam rifle (long barrel). It can also attach to the front of the Winning Gundam's beam machine gun to increase its firing range and power, but the recoil is too great for Winning's small structure to handle it and thus is useless in combat. Special Attacks ;*Winning Road :When Winning Road is activated, the Winning Gundam splits into various power up parts for Build Burning Gundam and Lightning Gundam. The torso of the Winning Gundam becomes a huge hand for Build Burning Gundam, known as 'Winning Knuckle', it increases the power of the suit's punches. The two backpack boosters will combine with the legs to form a pair of 'Winning Launchers', attachments that can improve the attack power and range of the Lightning Gundam's beam rifle/beam rifle (long barrel). However, the beam rifle/beam rifle (long barrel) can only be equipped with one Winning Launcher at a time. To use both Launchers, the Lightning Gundam must be equipped with the beam rifle and the beam rifle (long barrel). The remaining head of the Winning Gundam will transform into a Core Fighter that is armed with a pair of vulcan guns that are strong enough to destroy a MS. The Core Fighter can also be used as a fist attachment for the Build Burning Gundam if the Winning Knuckle is lost. During an emergency, the Winning Gundam can also use Winning Road as a method of evading an enemy's attack. History Picture Gallery Winning Gundam Profile Picture.png Winninggundamsparkle.jpg winninggundamcruise.jpg winningvulcans.jpg fuminawinning.jpg winningbeamsaber.jpg winninglauncher.jpg Winning Gundam Beam Bow Gun.png Winning Gundam Design.jpg|Winning Gundam's early designs from SD Gundam Design Works Gunpla Winning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|SDBF Winning Gundam (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *Like the Powered GM Cardigan, the numerals in Winning Gundam's model number when read in Japanese spell out Fumina's name phonetically. *The Gunpla's vulcan guns are missing in the official lineart. *Some fans speculate that the Winning Gundam's vulcan gun has a larger caliber compared to typical Gunpla due to SD Gunpla's oversize head. *A Strike Ryubi Gundam kit and Jesta Cannon kit can be seen in the background when Fumina is building the Winning. Reference Gallery External links *Winning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)